Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having improved display quality by reducing defects due to static electricity.
Discussion of the Background
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been spotlighted as next-generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and fast response times.
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) and organic light-emitting devices formed on a substrate, where the organic light-emitting devices emit light by themselves. Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus is generally applied to a small product such as a mobile phone or a large product such as a television.
Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a display unit including an organic light-emitting device. The display unit includes the organic light-emitting device and displays an image when the organic light-emitting device emits light by itself. Rather than just a conventional rectangular shape, different applications require that the display unit have different shapes according to fit a particular application.
A display apparatus including a display unit having non-rectangular shape have problems in that a portion of the display unit is vulnerable to static electricity due to a structural difference between flat edge display and non-flat edge. The static electricity may damage a pixel causing the display to failing to display a high quality image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.